


For I'll be satisfied, Long as you are my bride

by arryns



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: And angst, F/F, Fluff, THIS IS FOR AMSIE WHO I LOVE, TWO IDIOYS IN LOVE, but happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arryns/pseuds/arryns
Summary: Basically Sharra and Visenya figure out they love each other a lot !
Relationships: Sharra Arryn/Visenya Targaryen (Sister of Aegon I)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	For I'll be satisfied, Long as you are my bride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [visharra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/visharra/gifts).



> Listen to Hey Lover by Wabie for the full effect !

Sharra could only collect the tears on her nightgown as they fell from her face. Her back to Visenya. The silver haired woman didn't speak. She had nothing to say, after all. Everything had already been said. Sharra had to accept that Lady Visenya was already wed. Wed to a man who never truly loved her. And perhaps that fact had upset Sharra so much.

The love of her life had to return home to a man who didn't appreciate the woman as she did. Her dragon. Sharra knew she belonged on a pedestal. That Visenya should be queen. Not that aloof idiot of a man, who cared more about the dead girl than Visenya. 

Sharra shook her head again, tears began to spill once again. 

“It isn't fair.” Sharra murmured. “It is not, and you know it.”

She didn't dare to turn and look at Visenya in the eyes. She would break entirely. 

“Sharr-”

“Don't touch me!” Sharra begged. Then her voice came out as a whisper. “I'll die if you touch me.” 

“I love you. I still do. Perhaps there will never be a day where I do not have love for you.” Visenya admitted to herself mostly. She didn't have to admit anything to her sweet falcon, Sharra knew there was no one Visenya loved more than her. 

“But do you love him?” Sharra asked.

“He is my bro- he is my husband.” Visenya’s voice was soft.

“Do. You. Harbor. Love. For. Him?” 

“Can you really ask me that?” Visenya shot a look of hurt.

“Answer the question.” Sharra’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“He is my King, as he is yours.” Visenya looked down. 

“And he is your husband. Perhaps you should return to him. I wish you a good night.” Sharra bowed and moved to leave the room. 

“I love you. I always will.” Visenya hurried to tell her. 

The doors had already shut. And Visenya was left alone in the cold balcony, alone. Her heart was weeping, but she knew to not let it show. How stupid was she? To think that Sharra would love her even as complicated as things were. Sharra had loved her. 

Visenya shook her head, and trailed to her dragon, with her home in mind. 

XXXX

Visenya had drowned her sorrows in too much ale to really pay attention to the court dealings. She hadn't even figured where her husband, her king, had been. Much too busy mourning her relationship with someone who she came to deeply love. 

Life wasn't very fair in terms of love. Visenya knew that, ever since Aegon made it abundantly clear about his preference for Rhaenys. 

Sharra hadn't cared about if Visenya liked music, or poetry. Or how many court dealings she attended, or how many flowers she picked and gave to the innocent of Kings Landing.

Sharra had grown to love Visenya for all of her roughness, and softness. She had never asked the dragon rider to be careful because dragon riding was much too dangerous for a woman. If anything, Sharra had enjoyed seeing Visenya arrive on Vhagar. The smile that decorated Sharra’s face was enough to make Visenya rethink her entire marriage to Aegon entirely. 

But no raven had sent any word of Sharra, and Visenya was left to be alone with her drinks. Lonely, and mostly drunk. Though she preferred to be numb than remember that the love of her life had slipped through her fingers so easily. 

Perhaps Visenya should have stayed and fought. Bur Sharra was stubborn. When her mind was made, there was no debating. Visenya half-drunkenly smiled at the faint memory of the fire that filled her once lover’s chest when she was passionate. 

Although she gave up the Vale rather easily, it had taken Visenya’s slick and rather smooth comments and weeks of proving herself enough to even be welcomed within the fiery woman’s sheets. And was it worth every torturous moment. The first night they had spent together had Visenya imagining a life where Sharra was queen and Visenya was king. 

Visenya stood, after struggling for a few seconds, and decided. She would win her love back. No more feeling sorry for herself. This was not the woman Sharra had loved. This was not the woman Visenya was. No. She would win her sweet falcon back and spend the night making it up to Sharra. 

She had to. If Sharra never looked upon Visenya again, perhaps Visenya would be the one to die. 

XXXX

Visenya had waited for the raven to send a letter back. But instead of a letter from Sharra, it had been a Vale flower. 

Visenya wasted no time mounting her dragon and flying to her love. When she landed, Sharra had already been waiting for her. Visenya took her time, she was nervous to face her once lover after all, getting off the dragon, and lightly stumbled to where Sharra stood. 

It took a few moments of awkward silence, but Visenya was the first to speak, “I am sorry for not taking your feelings into consideration.” 

Sharra only nodded.

“The honest truth of the matter is, you have made me feel things that I only believed were in the pages of the books stupid romantics wrote. But, love is real.” Visenya took Sharra’s hands and bent to one knee, “That I know. And I know that because well.”

Sharra laced her fingers with Visenya’s. 

“You don't have to say it. But I must. I must. Or I might die myself.” Visenya was speaking fast now. “Because you see- I love you Sharra Arryn of the Vale. And if you share even the lightest of affection for me, you'd put me out of my misery and run away with me. I don't know where, perhaps to Essos. But I wish to- no. I yearn to spend the rest of my days with you, throneless. Because nothing of that matters, if I do not have you by my side.”

Sharra’s eyes widened.

“So. Would you put me out of my-”

Visenya’s words were cut off by Sharra’s kiss. The dragon was quick to wrap her arms around Sharra’s waist and pull her tightly. Whether this was the last kiss they would share, Visenya didn't mind.

My gods, Visenya thought, if I am to die, please let it be in the arms of this woman who I love.

Sharra pulled back, and looked to Visenya as if she had hung the moon herself. “I would want for nothing more than to spend the rest of my days with you, Visenya Targaryen. My daring dragon, the true love of my life.” 

Sharra went in for another kiss, and they stayed this way for the following minutes. Visenya was not sure where they would run off to, but perhaps it did not truly matter. Not in that moment. They had already found home within the arms of the other.


End file.
